You Found Me
by Pink-Butterfly10
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction, so it might suck. Like really bad. But here it goes. What if Kyo did found Tohru that day but they keep their friendship a secret from everyone accepted Koyko and Kazuma. Would Kyoko even die? Would Tohru live in Shigure's house or not? And would Tohru know about Kyo's other half?
1. Chapter 1

You Found Me

This is my first Fanfiction, so it might suck. Like really bad. But here it goes. What if Kyo did found Tohru that day but they keep their friendship a secret from everyone accepted Koyko and Kazuma. Would Kyoko even die? Would Tohru live in Shigure's house or not? And would Tohru know about Kyo's other half?

Chapter One: safe and sound

His heart pound furiously. His lugs grown tighter, about to collapse for exhaustion. The sunlight warmed his tan skin as his feet thudded heavily against the burning sidewalk. And as the young boy, not ever seven years old, was running for his life. But the thing was that it wasn't his life he was trying to save. No, it was hers'. Now, he was running for a girl he never meet before, only seen in a photo or throws a glass door, and the crazy thing was that he never wanted to meet her. All he ever wanted was to know that she was happy and safe, but she wasn't. She wasn't happy and she surely wasn't safe.

SHE WAS ALONE!

With those thoughts running throw his head, he forces his legs to move faster. However, as he was running he tries to think of all the reason why he didn't meet her. But nothing can. They all vanished. If only he had met her sooner then maybe she would be at home. Where it's safe and sound. Maybe he could be sitting in her living room and they could be eating riceballs or playing a game or even watching a movie or TV show. Or doing something. But no, he wasn't doing that. Instead he was running around her neighborhood, looking for her as her Mother was call the police and wanted for him to bring her daughter home.

'I promise you! That I'll found her and bring her home! I promise you, as a man!' his words echoed in his head over and over again. Squeezing his little hand in a tighter ball, he hit a dead end T. He could only go left or right not both ways. He wishes there were two of him so he can go both ways but he wasn't NARUTO. Letting air fill his lugs as he rested for a second, he looked left then right then left again then right again. Come on just choices one, he told himself. However, he just stood there like an idea. Growling under his breath he went left. He wanted to run at top speed but he struggling to keep his numb legs moving. His been running for about all day and now it was getting dark. If he didn't found her soon… no he will found her. No matter what, he will found her. He needed to found her. For her Mom. For herself. And for himself. She needed to be home.

Another dead end flashes through the corner of his eye. I gaze in it but he didn't seeing anything forcing, so himself to run faster he shouted her name. "Tohru!?" Then the sound of a weak cry and footsteps echoed near to him. His muscles seized up as he turns around only to found her standing right in front of him. "Tohru," he let out with a small smile.

The girl named Tohru stared at the boy, who could have been the same age she is but he was a little bit taller. The boy had the same color hair as her Mom but it was a bright orange, must brighter, and he had beautiful tan skin with ruby eyes. Those ruby eyes stared into her chocolate eyes. "Tohru… right?" he asked softly. Tohru nod. He smiled grown a little more like he know that she was Tohru. "You're Mom's looking for you. I've can take you to her. She wanting for you at home." He said. Tohru's eyes widen and run closer to the boy.

"Really, Mommy wanting for me at home?" She exclaimed, she was so closer to him that if one of them move up their lips would meet. Pink tint crossed the boy tan face as he nodded. Tears flood her eyes more as she said, "Thank you so much… ummm." She looked at him wondering how to asked him his named with being rude. He was already taking her home. What more can he give her?

"It's Kyo. My name is Kyo." He said as he took a stepping back. "And don't mention it. We should get going you Mom is really worried about you. So let's get going." He took her hand and started walking back from where he had come from. Tohru stared at him and already pink cheeks turn darker. And she found herself admiring him. Even though she didn't know him, she knows she could trust him. "Watcha staring at?" he asked over his shoulder. She only shook her head and smiled.

"Kyo is nice, that's all." Kyo faces went red and he drop her hand and looked away from her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mea…"

"Hey Kyoko you up there!" Kyo yelled. Then all of the sudden a woman with strawberry blonde hair can into view. "Kiddo!" Tohru mom yelled back as she ran over to them. Kyoko grad hold of Tohru and huge her like the last time, only this time Tohru have come home and not Kyoko. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Kyoko cried into her daughter ear and the only thing Tohru could do was cry, huge her back, and say she was sorry.

Kyo just watch them and smiled to himself. She home he thought, she not alone. She safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dirty Little Secret

Kyo woke up then, he was lying on his side with the rising sun behind him. He got up slow, he didn't want to get up, but he had to get started on his morning routine. Ever though it was Saturday and not a school day.

He was on his morning run as he past the Park, the same park that he and Tohru played at. It was the same park where she found out about his dirty little secret, which was him turning into a cat. Yap, he could transform into one of the thirteen animals of the zodiac animals. He was the cat. Kyo ran over the tuin Clingendael brug (bridge) and jogged into the park's Houston. He began thinking about that day.

*** Flash Back ***

"You two go play and we'll finish setting up lunch." Kyoko told the six year old kids as she pull out the food and pass it to Kazuma. Tohru grad Kyo hand and run off with a big smile. Kyo just let her drag him around as they jump to one thing to the next. They never stay in one spot. After hits thing seconds they started play hide and go seek. It was the game that Kyo hated but loved at the same time. Because he hated the hiding and seeking part of it but he loved the smile that come on her face when he found her. So he didn't mind so much, in more. Because he loved that goofy smile she has, so it was a win.

Kyo was count back from 20 as Tohru was hiding. Her head made 180*s to found the perfect places to hide. She knew that Kyo would look for her around the park, so she ran over the tuin Clingendael brug and into Houston. It was something out of a dream or a photo. It was just so beautiful. So beautiful that she forgot that she was playing a game.

Kyo finally finish counting a few second ago and now he was trying to found her. He went into her normal hide outs but she wasn't there. He then tried park playground but she wasn't there ether. He looked around the whole park before going to the red bridge. And there she was standing inside the Houston, lost in thought. He quietly make his way to her. He streaked out his hand to grad her shoulder. "Your it, Tohru." He said it was calmly but for some reason she jump back and hitting him. Both of then landed of the floor and of course, Kyo was the first one to hit the ground hard. And of course, Tohru landed on his cheated softly for one second before hitting the ground. "I'm so sorry Kyo but you and the Bee scared me at the same tim… time." She wasn't looking at Kyo but an orange cat.

*** End of Flash Back ***

Kyo sigh as the rest of the story flooded his head. He had to explain to her about the Sohma's curse and why she had to keep it a secret from everyone, exceptionally from her Mom. He didn't know why he was thinking about all of this. But whatever, he really didn't care because he's always thinking about her. Since, he was in love with her.

He was back home now and finishing his morning routine of washing, dressing, and eating before putting his dishes in the dishwasher way. That when Kazuma walked into the kitchen and said. "You took your time getting ready this morning." He took the leftover food that Kyo left for him, so he wouldn't have to cook for himself. Because there was no way that Kyo would let him EVER COOK AGAIN! He didn't want to see another kitchen's fire.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It just while you were taking you sweet time getting ready Tohru call. She wanted me to tell you that she needed your help with math homework. I believe she said, she didn't get what does 32d means or something on that line. You know that math isn't strong side." He said as he walked away. Kyo stood where and laugh. Thank god for key words, Kyo thought to himself. "Well, I'm going then. I'll call you later if I'll be home for dinner. Since I don't know how long it's going to take before she gets it; because she like you in math, too." He was laughing as he left the dojo. He really did have to thank the person who ever come up with code words because Tohru had just said a code word and only Kyo knew what she was really talking about. And it wasn't math homework.


End file.
